


Tonight's Obsession

by Anonymous



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, no prep, non-famous kellin, semi-famous vic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kellin goes to see Pierce the Veil play... Actually he just goes to get into Vic's pants.





	Tonight's Obsession

Obsession wasn't new to Kellin, but even he had to admit, he had gone to a whole other level of infatuation with this one. He stepped into the local venue, his hoodie still held closely to his body to ward off the chill of Michigan’s winter as he handed the doorman his ticket. Sauntering towards the stage, he brushed past a few small groups of girls clumped together, sending them into fits of giggles to which he could only roll his eyes. One of the few things he knew about himself was that he was attractive, and he used this to his every advantage. Stopping just in front of the security barrier off to the side of the stage, he pulled his hood off, shaking his head slightly to straighten his black hair before reaching up and brushing strands of it out of his blue eyes. As the venue began to fill and the opening band took the stage, Kellin pressed close to the barrier, putting his best look of complete boredom on his face as he took in the music he thought to be absolute shit. An hour and a half later, his façade of boredom lifted and Kellin assumed an air of self-assuredness that bordered on cocky with a hint of seduction lying slightly beneath the surface. Kellin’s eyes trained on the stage, as he crossed his arms over his chest as the lights dimmed once more, a smirk curling the corner of his lips as shadows of the main act moved into place behind drum kits and microphones.

The stage lights rose and Kellin’s eyes focused on center stage where the object of his obsession stood, a wide grin on the man’s face as he took in the screams and cat calls of the crowd from four feet above them. Brushing his hair out of his eyes once more, Kellin moved with the crowd as it swayed from one side of the room to the other before finally deciding to push his way closer to the stage in front of the band’s bassist. He made a spot for himself between two young women who were more than willing to make room for him, resting his hands on the wrought iron barrier in front of him. Kellin tilted his chin up, looking at the lead singer who was bounding around the stage as he sang, occasionally stopping in front of one section of the crowd, gaining more shrieks and proclamations of ‘I love you!’ and ‘I want to have your babies!’ As the man made his way over to the side of the stage where Kellin stood, he looked down at the crowd and looked directly into Kellin’s baby blue eyes, to which Kellin suggestively ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. The lead singer flashed a grin, keeping his chocolate eyes on Kellin as he backed away and walked toward center stage once more. As the song came to an end, the musician crouched down, talking into the ear of a security guard as he trained his eyes on the young man in the crowd. Moments later, after the bassist had rambled into the microphone for a few moments, the band jumped into another song while a security guard approached Kellin, slipping a plastic coated pass into his hand and leaning into Kellin’s ear, “Your presence is requested backstage after the show.”

Grinning haughtily to himself, Kellin slipped the pass into the pocket of his hoodie as the girls to his left and right looked at him, jaws dropped in shock. Kellin curled his fingers in the lanyard connected to his prize, returning to being swayed by the crowd as he turned and wove his way through the thickened mass of people en route to the back of the venue. After a completed set and a three song encore, the band left the stage and people began flooding out of the building back into the bitter cold of Michigan. Sidling through the masses as they left the venue, Kellin made his way back to the side of the stage, flashing the backstage pass at a security guard who in turn pulled the barrier back and let Kellin through, directing him towards a set of stairs to the side of the stage. He climbed the stairs and stepped through a high arched doorway, glancing around the backstage area and pursing his lips slightly as he began to look for the singer who had had the security guard give him the pass. Catching a flash of shoulder length brown hair, Kellin smiled to himself and slipped by a few people crowding the hall to follow the singer’s head as it moved through a doorway off the hall. After sidling past one last person, Kellin stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him, unzipping and removing his black hoodie to reveal the skin tight v-neck beneath. 

“Hey there.”

Glancing up from draping his hoodie over the back of a chair, Kellin met the Hispanic man’s eyes and mirrored his smile, as he sauntered across the small room towards the man, “Hey, I’m Kellin.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kellin,” the Hispanic man said as Kellin stopped in front of him, letting his hand reaching out to ghost over the singer’s side. “I’m Vic.”

Kellin leaned into Vic, his lips brushing against the man’s cheek as he spoke softly, “I know.”

Turning his head, Vic met Kellin’s lips briefly as he slid an arm around the paler boy’s slender waist and pulled their hips together, smiling slyly as he pulled away from the kiss, “I figured you would.”

Kellin slid his hand over Vic’s toned chest and around the back of the man’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss deeper than the previous. Wrapping his other arm around the younger boy, Vic drew Kellin flush against his body and pushed his tongue into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Kellin. Kellin’s hand found its way into Vic chocolate waves and he tugged strands while their tongues rolled against each other, Kellin’s free hand moving around Vic’s back and squeezing his ass. The lip lock muffled Vic’s soft moan and he pulled away from the kiss slightly to have his way with Kellin’s lip. Whimpering as Vic sucked on his lip, Kellin lets his hand wander over the small of Vic's back and slip beneath the singer’s shirt, his fingers dancing over the man's tanned skin lightly. 

Pulling his lip from the grip of Vic’s teeth, Kellin dragged his lips over Vic’s jaw to the man’s ear, his voice low and husky as he spoke, “You know what I want, I know what you want, so let’s get this started.” 

Vic smiled as he pulled away from the Kellin slightly, his hands finding Kellin’s hips and pushing him backwards towards the wall. Pinning Kellin between the wall and his body, Vic attached his lips to the younger man’s neck, rolling his tongue against the smooth skin of Kellin’s neck. He worked on unbuckling the studded belt that was laced through the belt loops of Kellin’s black jeans that acted as his second skin, whipping it from the loops and dropping it to the floor before returning to the fly of Kellin’s pants. After unbuttoning and unzipping the tight jeans, Vic pushed his hand down the front of the Kellin’s pants and bit down on his neck at the same time, gaining a loud and languid moan from Kellin. As Vic worked him through his boxers, Kellin shoved Vic’s shirt over his head and threw it clear across the backstage room, his hands beginning to roam Vic’s bare chest. Vic dragged his tongue over Kellin’s neck to his ear, pulling at the lobe with his teeth, grinning as he spoke, “You’re hot shit, Kellin, and you know it.”

“Mm, I do. Fuck yeah, I do,” Kellin purred, rolling Vic’s nipples between his fingers as he leaned his head back against the wall, looking at the man in front of him with half-lidded eyes. Forcing Kellin’s pants down, Vic began working on his own belt as the Kellin kicked his pants and boxer-briefs off of his legs, sliding his feet from his Toms and swiftly removing his shirt. Kellin watched Vic’s hands as they nimbly worked on the button of his jeans, subconsciously running his tongue over his bottom lip as Vic pushes his pants down, stepping out of them and pressing Kellin against the wall once again. 

“And you know what I do to guys who know they’re good looking, Kellin?”

Kellin shook his head, strands of his hair falling into his eyes which Vic pushed away, training his lust-clouded brown eyes on the younger man’s blue ones as Kellin rolled his tongue out over his lip once more, “Tell me, Vic. What do you do to guys who know they’re fucking gorgeous?”

Vic leaned in, his lips brushing Kellin’s as he said, “I fuck them until they can’t walk straight.”

“Then go right ahead,” Kellin answered, his eyes baring straight into Vic’s. 

Vic reached down and grabbed Kellin’s thigh, pulling the younger man’s leg up and wrapping it around his waist, spitting on his hand and coating his dick in the liquid he began grinding his erection into Kellin’s, both of them moaning at the friction. Pressing his chest to Kellin’s to keep him against the wall, Vic lifted Kellin’s other leg, thrusting himself into Kellin after wrapping the young man’s leg around his body. The younger man moaned loudly a mixture of pleasure from the burning stretch as Vic pushed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man’s shoulders as his jaw dropped in pleasure. Pulling out of Kellin, Vic pushed into to him equally as hard as before, beginning a hard, steady pace of moving in and out of the younger man. Kellin arched his back from the wall, moaning as Vic's length moved in and out of him roughly, the younger man's eyes falling shut as he whimpered in pleasure. Tightening his legs around Vic, Kellin lowered his hips to meet the singer’s upward thrusts, earning a low groan from Vic. 

Vic slipped his hand between their bodies and palmed Kellin's erection as he thrust deeply into him, Kellin's eyes rolling back behind closed lids and he tightened his hold on Vic's shoulders. Crashing their lips back together, Vic harshly pushed his tongue between Kellin's parted lips, exploring every part of Kellin's mouth possible. The young man pried his lips from Vic's hungry kiss, his breath ragged as Vic rammed into his prostate, causing Kellin to scream out in ecstasy. Vic continued pumping his hand up and down Kellin's shaft as he shoved himself into the younger man, moaning as he attached his lips to Kellin's collarbone and began sucking on it. As Vic thrust into him one last time and pressed against his prostate, Kellin contracted around the man and came over Vic's hand and stomach, continuing to push his hips downward to meet the singer’s until he climaxed inside of Kellin. Pulling himself from the younger man, Vic lapped at Kellin's collarbone one last time before lifting his head, smiling at the dark spot that was forming on the younger man's skin. 

Letting his legs drop to the floor, Kellin leaned against the wall for a moment to regain his breath before pressing his lips to Vic's and gently pushing the older man away from him. He bent down and picked up his shirt and began to redress as Vic watched him, pulling on his pants, shoving his feet into his shoes and finally returning his belt to it's loops. Kellin stepped over to Vic and wrapping his hand around the older man's neck, kissing his deeply one last time before pulling away, "You put on a great show and an even better performance afterwards."

Kellin smirked as he turned away from Vic and picked his hoodie from the chair he had left it on, throwing Vic one final look before letting himself out of the room and sauntering back down the hallway in the way he had came. Pulling on his hoodie, Kellin descended the steps back into the main part of the venue and walked towards the front doors, pushing one open and stepping back outside into the brisk Michigan air, grinning to himself. When he was obsessed with something, he got what he wanted. And that night, he couldn't have asked for anything more.


End file.
